


First Contact

by Oshun



Category: Wraeththu - Storm Constantine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshun/pseuds/Oshun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by Thrihyrne/Thevina - "Caeru/Velaxis, and crimson as a theme or keyword. *g*"</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Contact

“Big news, Velaxis. Big news.” Thiede pointed to the nearest door. “Please pop in and see if he requires anything.”

He sat on the divan, back straight, a diamond in the rough. His crimson tunic, well cut but cheaply finished, dripped off one graceful shoulder. A cloud of blond hair framed his high, elegant cheekbones and wide-set indigo eyes. Tremulous lips painted red matched the crimson of his shirt. An ebony-haired harling clung to him.

“Hello. I'm Velaxis.”

“Caeru.” A hopeful smile lit his face. Aggressively soume, he jerked his pretty chin up with courage. “You may call me Rue.”


End file.
